rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaun Morgan
Physical Appearance Standing at 170cm, Shaun is much shorter and lankier than his partner Kale. Despite being nearly 30 years of age, Shaun still retains a boyish face, not having gained as many scars or aged as much as Kale had. Shaun has the same tattoo of an eagle mounted on a sniper rifle surmounted by the word "Longshots" over his heart. Affiliations Known to associate with fellow former "Longshot" commander Kale Smyth, no other close friends or family are known to keep contact with Shaun. Later seen fighting alongside Angelika Elysium. Was seen flirting with her but it is unknown if there is a genuine attraction or just Shaun's natural flirtatiousness showing. Attire Shaun when away from missions prefers to wear full suits in order to frequent high end establishments, though he always keeps a knife and a pistol concealed on himself for self-defense. carries a hip flask of single malt Whiskey on missions. On missions Shauno wears a body glove that actively blends into his surroundings in order to hide him no matter what terrain the shoot is taking place in. Life Born into a wealthy upper class family, Shaun was blessed with anything he desired, however despite his sheltered upbringing Shaun wished to serve the nation and applied for Officer training, but was not accepted. Instead, against his families wishes Shaun became an enlisted soldier and eventually got accepted into Scout/Sniper school and was paired up to spot for Kale Smyth. The pair served together for several years, during and after their military service. The Chronicles First seen during Chapter 3 in a hidden vantage point with Kale Smyth, Shauno is seen to be talkative and trying to strike up conversation even though he was in the middle of a firefight and had to be ordered to focus by his friend. Shaun is next seen after the battle when the pair of snipers meet up with Angelika Elysium to make their way out of the forest and back to their respective homes until the next mission. Shaun is seen boasting about how much fun the battle was and attempts to flirt with Angelika, who does not seem overly impressed or welcoming of the advances. Personality Whether on missions or at the bar: Shaun is a never ending source of smartass comments, jokes and innuendo, much to the detriment of the tempers and sanity of those around him. Only Kale never seems to mind the younger man's antics. Only 2 things can dampen Shaun's perpetual optimism and enthusiasm: a failed mission. And someone challenging his skill as a marksman. Weapon Shaun, being the spotter and not the primary shooter does not carry the MX-20 like Kale. Instead Shaun uses the MX-308 Precision Sniper Rifle. The MX-308 is a .308 caliber sniper rifle equipped with advanced optic sights used for target spotting and targeting as well as engaging should the MX-20 miss its mark. For close Quarter engagements Shaun wields the MX-PC Plasma Carbine. A rapid fire plasma rifle with limited accuracy but an extremely high rate of fire. Credits Character created and written by User:RWBYrolled Category:Characters Category:Male Characters